Logan Mitchell
|} Hortense Henry "Logan" Mitchell (ur. 14 września 1994 r.) (grany przez Logana Hendersona) - to główna "głowa" grupy, gdyż wie bardzo dużo rzeczy, więc postrzega się go jako "chłopca od myślenia". Wygląd Jest niewiele wyższy od Carlosa, co czyni go trzecim do wzrostu w zespole. Ma brązowe oczy, oraz prawie czarne włosy. Kelly uważa, że Logan ma ładny uśmiech. Jego ramiona są nieco szersze od bioder, a to nadaje mu niewinny wygląd. Charakter Logan jest geniuszem z grupy. On jest naprawdę inteligentny i możne znaleźć sposoby na rozwiązanie problemów. Jednakże, ma tendencję do paniki pod presją. Jego idolką jest profesor matematyki Phoebe Nachee. Boi się ryzykować, lubi zasady ale gdy zbytnio się rozluźni, łamie je (Big Time Mansion). Relacje Big Time Rush Kendall Knight Kendall to najlepszy przyjaciel Logana, są jedynymi poważnymi członkami zespołu, uzupełniają się jak ying i yang, są dla siebie jak bracia. (patrz: Kogan) Carlos Garcia Logan nie lubi kasku Carlosa, uważa także że Carlos jest nieodpowiedzialny i nie mądry. Ale mimo tego są przyjaciółmi ponieważ przeciwieństwa się przeciągają. (patrz: Cargan) James Diamond Logan i James są przyjaciółmi, Logan zawsze idzie do Jamesa po poradę dotyczącą dziewczyn. Mimo tego, że dziewczyna Logana, Camille pocałowała Jamesa, Logan i James po tym incydencie dalej się przyjaźnią. (patrz: Jagan) Historia Sezon 1 *Big Time Audition - Logan w tym odcinku idzie z Kendallem, Jamesem i Carlosem na przesłuchanie. *Big Time School of Rocque - W tym odcinku Logan wraz z resztą składy robi wszystko, aby zostali wyrzuceni ze szkoły Rocque i być w szkole w Palm Woods. *Big Time Crib - *Big Time Bad Boy - *Big Time Love Song - *Big Time Mansion - *Big Time Photo Shoot - W tym odcinku Logan wraz z Kendallem, Carlosem i Jamesem robią wszystko aby nie doszło do zdjęcia. *Big Time Break - W tym odcinku Logan jest zdeterminowany, ponieważ chce dostać się na wykład matematyki nauczanej przez Phoebe Nachee, która jest tylko dla kobiet. *Big Time Demos - *Big Time Party - *Big Time Jobs - W tym odcinku Logan wraz z Kendallem rozpoczęli opiekę nad dziećmi, które nie było tak łatwe, jak się spodziewali. Ostatecznie zatrudnili młodych, aby myli samochody. *Big Time Blogger - *Big Time Terror - Gdy Carlos i Pan Bitters próbują udowodnić, że duch istnieje to Logan chce udowodnić, że to bujda. *Big Time Dance - James pomaga Loganowi zapytać Camille czy pójdzie z nim na potańcówkę. *Big Time Sparks - W tym odcinku Carlos wraz z Loganem starają się chronić Jordin Sparks, lecz jest inaczej. *Big Time Fever - W tym odcinku Logan szukając Jamesa w Parku Palm Woods, spotyka Ziomka z gitarą, który daje mu zestaw bongosów i mówi o chilloucie. *Big Time Video - *Big Time Concert - Sezon 2 *Welcome Back Big Time - *Big Time Fans - *Big Time Girlfriends - W tym odcinku James zostaje zmuszony do przyznania się Loganowi, i z lęku, wymyśla kłamstwo, że użył szczoteczki Logana. Kiedy Camille rozmawia z Loganem, jest zdziwiona, gdy Logan jest "trochę zdenerwowany". Camille następnie mówi, że może być zadowolony, że ona i James się pocałowali i Logan zaczyna się złościć i prawie uderza Jamesa z gniewu, aż przerazili pana Bittersa jak on i Katie oglądali te wydarzenie. Ale wtedy Logan kładzie swoją pięść i odchodzi. *Big Time Live - *Big Time Halloween - W tym odcinku Logan jest zombie. W tym odcinku Logan musi opracować plan, aby utrzymać wampirkę daleko od gryzienia jego ciała. *Big Time Sneakers - Logan wraz z Jamesem chcą sprzedać parę adidasów. *Big Time Pranks - Logan próbował zrobić żart, ten żart czyni go niewidomym. *Big Time Christmas - *Big Time Guru - Gustavo twierdzi, że Logan przechwala się, co sprawia, że go bardziej złości. *Big Time Crush - W tym odcinku Logan poznaje nową dziewczynę o imieniu Peggy. *Big Time Beach Party - W tym odcinku Logan próbuje odnaleźć zaginiony skarb, ale nie jest w stanie. Później jak Logan przychodzi ze swoim wykrywaczem metalu, Carlos dołącza się na polowanie, aby mógł zaimponować Jenniferkom. Wkrótce spotykają pirata (aktor: Tom Kenny) i zgadza się pomóc im znaleźć jego rodzinny zaginiony skarb. *Big Time Songwriters - W tym odcinku BTR chce napisać piosenkę, lecz muszą pierw wymyślić coś, coby zajęło Gustavo. Logan także potem startuje w bitwie piosenek: "Yeah" (Logan i James) kontra "Oh" (Kendall i Carlos). *Big Time Reality - W tym odcinku Logan wraz z Camille mają udawać w reality show, że są razem i całują się wiele razy. *Big Time Girl Group - *Green Time Rush - Wszyscy chcieli być jego (Logana) partnerami, lecz szkolny łobuz zdecydował, że chce być partnerem Logana w projekcie ekologicznym. *Big Time Moms - W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że prawdziwe imię Logana to Hortense, lecz zostało zmienione przez matkę Jamesa. *Big Time Prom Kings - W tym odcinku Logan próbuje uporać się z Camille o randkę na balu. *Big Time Break-Up - *Big Time Single - Logan wraz z Carlosem i Jamesem chcą zrobić wszystko, by Kendall zapomniał o Jo, bo wyjechała do Nowej Zelandii. Więc gdy Kendall powiedział, że nie wiedzą co on czuje to James, Carlos i Logan chcą zdobyć dziewczyny, w celu ich utracenia, żeby wiedzieć jak Kendall się czuje. Logan idzie do Camille, by go rzuciła, bo chce wiedzieć co Kendall czuje. *Big Time Wedding - *Big Time Rocker - *Big Time Strike - *Big Time Contest - W tym odcinku Logan musi spędzić dzień z Bruną, starszą panią, która nigdy nie słyszała o BTR. Na końcu odcinka Bruna poznaje Logana z dziewczyną. *Big Time Superheroes - *Big Time Secret - Logan jest zmartwiony, kiedy Lucy mówi mu, że Kendall skrada się z Camille. *Big Time Interview - *Big Time Move - Logan wraz z Carlosem i Jamesem się wyprowadzają i Logan zarezerwował na dwa lata dom przy basenie w Palm Woods. Film *Big Time Movie - Sezon 3 *Backstage Rush - *Big Time Returns - W tym odcinku Logan czeka, aż Camille się na niego rzuci i próbuje kilku metod, żeby Camille się na niego rzuciła, ale Camille chce, by Logan zrobił pierwszy krok. *Bel Air Rush - W tym odcinku Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie i mama Kendalla trafiają do Bel Air. *Big Time Double Date - W tym odcinku Logan proponuje Camille, żeby spotykali się dwa razy w tygodniu, ona panikuje i umawia się z Jett'em. Potem Logan wraz z swoją nową dziewczyną - Lindsay idzie na podwójną randkę z Camille i Jett'em. Potem Logan i Camille do siebie znów wracają. *Big Time Merchandise - *Big Time Surprise - W tym odcinku Griffin planuje rozpoczęcie misji szpiegowskiej i chce, by Logan i Carlos mu pomogli. *Big Time Decision - W tym odcinku Logan wraz z Camille pomaga Kendallowi w podjęciu decyzji oraz kiedy do drzwi zapukała Jo bądź Lucy to go ukrywają. *Big Time Babysitting - W tym odcinku Logan wraz z Kendallem dbają o legendę rocka zwanego Babylace. Logan zmuszony jest udawać, że jest lekarzem, bo Babylace ma ataki serca i reakcje alergiczne. *Big Time Gold - Camille znajduje naszyjnik i uważa, że Logan kupił go dla niej, kiedy jest to tak naprawdę prezent urodzinowy dla Jo od Kendalla. *Big Time Camping - *Big Time Rescue - *Big Time Bloopers - Sezon 4 *Big Time Invasion - *Big Time Scandal - *Big Time Lies - Logan kłamie Camille o chorobie, bo nie chce przyjść na nudną grę. Na końcu odcinka Logan faktycznie polubił tą grę. *Big Time Bonus - W tym odcinku Logan nie jest w stanie oprzeć się napiwkowi. *Big Time Cameo - *Big Time Tour Bus - W tym odcinku Logan daje się w kłótnię z Jamesem, kiedy James mówi, że jego ciągłe czyszczenie jest irytujące, kiedy próbuje zasnąć. *Big Time Pranks 2 - *Big Time Rides - W tym odcinku Logan przyprowadza Carlosa na test MCAT. *Big Time Tests - *Big Time Cartoon - *Big Time Break Out - *Big Time Dreams - Ciekawostki *Przyjechał do Minnesoty, chodząc do trzeciej klasy szkoły podstawowej. *Nosi ten sam rozmiar, co Jennifer Knight. *Nie lubi rasistowskiego podejścia części kobiet do mężczyzn. *Gdyby nie Rock Records Logan podjąłby się stanowiska lekarza. *Logan i James (jako jedyni w zespole) umieją robić salto w tył. *Logan lubi tosty. *Dosyć dobrze rapuje. *Lubi koty. *Ma prawo jazdy. *Zamieszkuje pokój 2J. *W odcinku Big Time Crib powiedział, że jest realistą. *On jako pierszy miał swój pierwszy pocałunek w Palm Woods.Jako pierwszy całował się z Camille,drugi który całował się z Camille to był James w odcinku "Big Time Girlfriends". * Najlepiej się uczył z całej czwórki. * Odrabiał lekcje za kolegów w trzeciej klasie. * W odcinku " Big Time Moms" wspomniane jest, że tak naprawdę nazywa się Hortense, ale wszyscy mówią na niego Logan Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:Logan Mitchellen:Logan Mitchelles:Logan Mitchellpt-br:Logan Mitchell Kategoria:Mieszkający w Palm Woods Kategoria:Z Minnesoty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Big Time Rush Kategoria:Mężczyźni